1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing and more particularly relates to printing an image on a multi-dimensional surface of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logos and text are often affixed to objects, especially sporting equipment and paraphernalia. Conventional printing technologies for printing logos, graphics, texts, and other images on objects include inkjet printing and indirect transfer. Inkjet printing sprays liquid ink dots from an ink cartridge onto the objects. Inkjet printing has a relatively low resolution and is less durable over time than other printing technologies.
Indirect transfer conventionally includes printing the image on a transfer medium and then pressing the image from the transfer medium onto the object. However, the quality of indirect image transfer is significantly limited by the difficulty of transferring the image from the transfer medium to the object, especially if the transfer medium has a different contour than the object. Indirect image transfer technologies also suffer from the labor-intensive process to put the image on the object.
Conventional technologies also have many disadvantages with regard to delivery of the objects having images printed thereon to customers. These disadvantages are particularly apparent when custom images are printed on the objects. In order to be economically feasible, orders for such custom printing jobs typically require extremely large quantities or may be subject to extremely high development and production costs. Additionally, convention printing and image transfer technologies take a relatively long time from conception to delivery because of the labor-intensive development and production.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that overcome the limitations of conventional image printing technologies. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would be faster and simpler than conventional technologies.